Halo: G302B92
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Sometime during the Extinction Era, the UNSC Forseti of Justice crashed on an unknown Forerunner planet known as G302.B92. It is unable of flying again and the AI of the ship was destroyed. Only one person survived the crash. What will he do on the planet full of Ecumene?
1. Sole Survivor

On March 31, 2584, a UNSC (United Nations Space Command) ship known as the UNSC Forseti of Justice was flying over Forerunner Territory for unknown reasons. As soon as they arrived, the Covenant Fleet started their attack on the UNSC Forseti of Justice and the UNSC fired back. But the fleet was too much for the Covenant Fleet. They tried to use a slipspace, but their transmissions of everything on the ship were compromised making it possible for the Covenant to follow them. The commanding officer of the ship, Captain Travis Whitley said, "We're going to crash. Brace yourselves."

Everyone heard that and held on to something and then fell down to an unknown planet to humanity and Covenant known as G302.B92. While the ship was falling down, the Covenant continued to attack them. As soon as the ship crashed on to the planet, an explosion occurred and then the Covenant smiled and stopped attacking and sent a Phantom in to drop off the Covenant members to make sure that all of the soldiers were dead. While the Phantom was heading toward the ship, one of the soldiers stood up and looked around and saw the bodies of his comrades and then walked over to the terminal and said, "Miyuki, are you there?"

Nothing answered and the soldier looked around and then he tapped the console and it turned on and then he saw the damage done on the ship and said, "My god. What the hell did they do to the ship? Miyuki, damage report?"

There was no answer and then the soldier asked, "What's wrong, Miyuki? Why aren't you answering?"

Miyuki appeared and said, "Oh, you s-s-survived, Comman-d-der. I apolo-gize for n-n-not being a-a-any help right n-n-now. My c-c-core has been des-troyed."

The Commander asked, "Could it be fixed?"

Miyuki shook her head and said, "I'm o-o-out of t-t-time, sir. Sorry."

She exploded and then he punched the terminal and tried contacting any ship using the UNSC frequency and said, "Any station, this is the UNSC Forseti of Justice. Do you copy?"

He waited and then the Phantom appeared and he looked at the radar and saw that nothing worked and said, "Shit. Nothing works here. A lot of damage has been done to the ship. And there's nothing that I could do about it. I guess that I'll have to find a new way off of this planet because this ship ain't gonna be operational anytime soon."

He walked toward the armory of the ship and grabbed a couple of weapons and then the Covenant appeared by the hatch to the docking bay and then started knocking and then the Commander heard that and said, "Shit, they are here."

The leader of that fleet, Harleris, a Jiralhanae said, "Blow the hatch."

He had his weapons ready and then explosions occurred and he looked out of the doorway and then the Covenant started running in and he started shooting at them and Harleris smiled and said, "Someone survived, huh. Hahahaha. Kill them."

The Dustite tore the roof of the ship apart and then the soldier looked up and said, "Shit. What the hell is that thing?"

The Dustite roared and the soldier saw the opening and then grabbed a M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose Grenade, also known as Frag Grenade and took the clip out and threw it into its mouth and closed the door and the grenade blew up inside of the Dustite and Harleris grinned and said, "This human is pissing me off. Get in there and tear him to shreds."

He opened the door and then shot the soldiers that came at them and then explosions occurred from outside of the ship and the Commander heard that and then Harleris turned around and saw the Forerunners and said, "Impossible. We took them to a Forerunner planet. Oh well."

The Commander ran toward the hole in the ship and saw the Forerunners and then aimed the SM93 Automatic Rifle (Sniper Rifle) at him and the Harleris was about to shoot at them and the Commander pulled the trigger and Harleris heard that and turned around and the bullet flew right through his shields and hit his head and he collapsed and then a needle appeared and hit him and it exploded and the Commander screamed and the Forerunners charged forward and then the Covenant forces surrounded the Commander's body and then aimed their Type-31 Needle Rifle, also known as Needle Rifle at him and were about to pull the triggers to finish him off, but the Forerunners shot them all before they could kill him. The Commander laid there and then the Forerunners appeared and looked at him and then lifted him up and ran away before anymore Covenant forces arrived and put him in a hospital bed and started operating on him. He didn't feel anything because his body was numb because of the needle. 9 days later, he woke up and looked around and saw that the place didn't look familiar in any of humanity's studies and asked, "Where am I?"

A Forerunner nurse heard that and said, "Oh, you are finally awake. Welcome to Forevisicle Hospital. It's in Forevisicle. That's name of the city. And it is the Capital of this planet. G302.B92."

The soldier heard that and said, "Very confusing. But I think that you are saying that this isn't a human colony."

She said, "Not at all. This is a Forerunner planet."

He said, "Oh, that probably explains why you don't look like a human. How long have I been out?"

She answered, "9 days."

She turned her head and saw the Princess and said, "Oh, you have a visitor."

The Commander heard that and said, "Oh, that reminds me, were there any other survivors on the ship."

She heard that and answered, "I'm afraid not. They all died in the crash. I'm surprised that you survived the crash. Come on."

The Princess screeched and her bodyguards appeared behind her and then the Commander laid there and then she walked forward slowly and then appeared next to him and then sat down and looked at him and the nurse said, "I'll leave you two be."

She said, "Thank you."

The nurse left and the Princess asked, "How do you feel?"

The Commander answered, "I can feel my body again. That's a good sign. I think."

She smiled and said, "Um..."

The Commander looked at her and saw that she was blushing and he screeched and asked himself, "What did I do? Why is she blushing? What did I do to deserve this?"

She said, "Um, t-t-thank you f-f-for saving me."

The Commander asked, "Why thank me? I thought that you Forerunners hated humanity."

She answered, "Some do. Some don't. By the way, I'm the Princess of this world. Infinity Brings Stars and Pleasure, or you could just call me Infinity."

The Commander said, "Your highness is good enough for me. Is she really a Princess?"

Her guards answered, "Yes. And she acts like a kid."

The Commander said, "I see. You must have it rough."

Infinity asked, "Why do you say that?"

The Commander answered, "Your guards are very mean to you."

Infinity smiled and hugged him and said, "Someone finally understands how I feel. And it's not a Ecumene. How surprising is that?"

The Commander answered, "Not that surprising. I'm Commander Austin Cole. I wonder how the war between humanity and the new Covenant Fleet is doing?"

Infinity heard that and the guards nodded and Infinity said, "If you want to know about that. Let's go to a more safe location."

Austin asked, "Is it not safe here? It's a hospital."

The guards answered, "Some of us Ecumene hate humans. So nowhere is safe. Except for one place. A place where they'll never attack anyone. The Castle."

Infinity asked, "Could he walk, doc?"

She answered, "Don't know. He just woke up."

Infinity said, "I see. Try walking."

Austin said, "OK. I'll try."

Austin sat up and grinned and then Infinity asked, "Are you ok?"

Austin answered, "Yeah, just in a lot of pain."

The doc said, "That's good. It's a sign that the numbness is going away."

Austin said, "Yep."

He went on to his feet and then Infinity saw that and then Austin started walking and then said, "OK. Let's go."

Infinity asked, "Are you sure? We could take the bed with us."

Austin smiled and answered, "I need some exercise."

They said, "OK."

They left the hospital.


	2. Meeting With the Royal Family

While they are walking to the Castle, the other Ecumene looked at them and said, "He may have protected the Princess, but he doesn't belong here. Humans are weak. Should have left him to die."

Infinity sighed and said, "See, not that many of us care for humans that much. We're all different."

The guards said, "We don't get many human visitors because this is unchartered territory. G302.B92 is the name of our planet."

Austin said, "I see."

The guards said, "Well, you are the first to meet us. So, lucky you."

Infinity smiled and said, "Let's go. It's just up ahead."

Austin looked forward and said, "That's not just ahead. That's about 2 km away."

They said, "Oh, you can tell that much."

Austin said, "Huh, I was right."

The guards answered, "Yes. The big white building with pillars all around it, holding the Castle up. You have amazing eyesight for a human."

Austin said, "Oh, my eyesight isn't that good."

Infinity said, "Yes it is. If you could see from 2 km away, that's good."

Austin said, "I see."

Infinity said, "You don't seem to be convinced."

Austin answered, "My eyesight isn't as good as yours."

The guards said, "We know that already. The tallest building on this planet is the Castle. Created by the Prometheans before they joined Ur-Didact. Now are under complete control of some unknown being."

Austin said, "An unknown being."

They answered, "Yes. Something is controlling them. We don't know what though."

Austin heard that and said, "I see. So that's bad or good."

Infinity answered, "Unknown."

Austin sighed and said, "Oh well, I might be able to figure something out inside of the Castle."

An Ecumene walked passed them and Austin moved back and he grinned and then Infinity said, "Don't attack my guest please."

The Ecumene saw her expression and blushed and said, "I apologise, your highness."

They walked away again and then Infinity said, "I guess that we should start running now."

The guards said, "I agree. Do you think that you could run 2 km?"

Austin answered, "Who knows? Let's go."

Infinity said, "I like that attitude, kiddo. Let's find out."

They started running away, while running away and the maid said, "Your majesty, her highness is on her way back with the human that saved her."

The King said, "Oh, the human is keeping up with Infinity."

The maid said, "Nope, he's ahead of her."

The King heard that and looked out of the window and saw how happy Infinity was and then stared at Austin and saw that he was smiling and said, "Hm, she's having a lot of fun with that human. I guess that I won't be kicking him off of this planet after all."

The maid asked, "Are you sure? The others might start to hate you."

He smiled and said, "I'm ok with that. Let's see how he acts toward a King."

The maid said, "Oh, you seem to be happy as well."

The King said, "Well, if you saw the look on Infinity's face, you'd know why."

The maid looked and saw an Ecumene with a sword pointed at Infinity and said, "Sir, she's in danger."

The King said, "I noticed."

The Ecumene swung at her, but Austin stopped and caught the blade and his smile disappeared and the guards saw that and Infinity turned her head and screeched and said, "Austin."

Austin said, "He tried killing you ma'am."

Infinity said, "I told you to call me Infinity."

Austin said, "I forgot. Sorry."

She laughed and the King stared at Austin and said, "Oh, he really is going to protect my daughter."

The other Ecumene saw that and ran forward and tackled that Ecumene to the ground and asked, "What the hell are you thinking? That's a death penalty."

Austin held on to the sword and looked at it and then Infinity asked, "Are you interested in swords and not guns?"

Austin answered, "Never seen a sword like this before. Just admiring it."

He tossed it away and it flew right in between his legs and was a millimeter away from hitting his crotch and they screeched and the man looked at the sword and Infinity said, "You didn't hurt him, right?"

Austin answered, "Of course not. It's a millimeter away from his crotch. He'll be fine."

The Ecumene looked at him and then Infinity said, "Let's continue."

The guards said, "Yes."

They started running again and then appeared in front of the Castle and the maid opened the door and said, "Welcome back, your highness. His majesty is waiting for you. And the human."

Austin said, "You could call me Austin. Human is a bit much."

She said, "I don't trust you yet. But once you have my trust, I'll call you whatever you want."

Austin said, "Good enough."

She heard that and then looked at him and they walked into the Castle and then Infinity said, "Follow me, Austin."

Austin said, "Sure thing."

Infinity grabbed his arm and then pulled him toward the throne room and the maid looked at him and said, "He smiles even after he was attacked."

The guards said, "The sword wasn't for his head. It was for her highnesses. He sensed it and stopped the attack. He wasn't smiling, he was actually pissed off."

She heard that and then looked at them and asked, "What is with that human?"

The guards answered, "He's an insane man. It seems that if we angered him, he'd probably kill us."

The maid smiled and said, "He's an interesting one."

They appeared in the throne room and the King was looking outside and said, "Welcome to the Castle, human. And thank you for protecting my daughter, twice."

Austin said, "Can't allow a member of the Royal Family to die, can we now?"

He smiled and said, "Well now, I guess that I can't have you leave this planet."

Austin asked, "Why not?"

The King answered, "Infinity has taken in interest in you. Plus, you saved her twice. The Ecumene may despise you, but you are always welcome to stay here."

Austin said, "I rather not."

He heard that and asked, "Why not?"

Austin answered, "I'm used to living by myself. In a house empty as day. With no one else in it. And I don't like to be awoken."

The King laughed and said, "You live alone, you will end up dying, human."

Austin said, "I die, I die. That's what soldiers are made to do. Die for their people. Now the question is what to do about the ship up there."

The King heard that and smiled and said, "Hm, you knew that it was still floating up there."

Austin said, "They won't leave till I die."

The King laughed and said, "I guess that we should take the Covenant Fleet out."

Austin heard that and then he said, "Let's listen to their battlenet."

The maid appeared and hit play and then the Shipmaster of the fleet, Foko 'Raman said, "Sir, that human killed one of our Commanders."

The boss said, "Hm, which one?"

Foko 'Raman answered, "Harleris."

He heard that roared in anger and Foko 'Raman screeched and the boss said, "Don't leave till you kill that human. He's a threat to the Covenant. And if you have to use it, use it."

Foko 'Raman said, "Yessir."

The boss said, "The Extinction of Humanity is complete."

Infinity said, "The humans are losing the war."

Austin smiled and the boss said, "Well now, we need also need to locate the UNSC Spring of Flames. They are causing us too much trouble. Saving humans from all over the universe. Saving the Torpedoes was a mistake on their part. Hahahahaha."

Foko 'Raman said, "We were capable of taking out the UNSC. That's amazing."

The boss said, "Shipmaster, you are now in charge. Take care of that human. And while you are at it, if their are any other living creatures on the planet, kill them as well."

The King heard that and then Austin said, "We need to stop them."

Foko 'Raman said, "Understood, sir."

The maid ended the transmission and the King said, "They'll kill anything that gets in their way. Austin, why do you fight?"

The maid heard that and Austin answered, "I fight to protect the people that I care about."

He heard that and said, "Then help us. We have 369 Auto-Air Turrets that shoot out High Potential Particle Beams that could damage a ship and make it shatter into pieces. But, once you activate it, you must keep your hand there to keep the weapons going. Once they target you, you'll know because the screen will show a caution sign. Once that caution sign appears, you let go and you run to the next terminal. There are three terminals. I know that it's a suicide mission, but it's to protect you and my people."

Austin looked at him and the maid said, "He wouldn't accept that. He's not as insane as us."

Austin smiled and said, "Tell me where and I'll take the ships out."

The maid heard that and looked at him and then the King sent him the data of the planet and said, "Get going. The first one is near your ship. But is also the most dangerous one to encounter because the Covenant will drop off their troops there."

Austin sighed and said, "Just give me the codes to activate the weapons."

The King looked at him and smiled and said, "As soon as you get there, I'll give you the codes. Good luck, and enjoy."

Austin nodded and then turned around and started to pray and then Infinity asked, "Are you ok?"

Austin answered, "Just praying to god to help me out a little. If there still is one."

The King smiled and said, "Get going."

Austin started running away and the King said, "Good luck now."


	3. The First Terminal

Austin was running out of the Castle and then the King looked at him run and then said, "Hm, he runs a lot faster than I expected."

Infinity asked, "Do you think that he'll succeed?"

The King answered, "Unknown, but if he fails, then we're all doomed."

Infinity asked, "Shouldn't we protect him?"

The King said, "She has a point. Get the people to help him fight."

The maid said, "Yessir."

She hit the button and said, "Everyone, this is the head maid of the Royal Family. We wish for your support. The Covenant plan on killing everyone on this planet if we don't do anything. That human is going to activate the 369 Auto-Air Turrets. The Covenant will be sending everything they've got to stop him. We need your support to support the human."

Austin heard that and then the people looked at him and then said, "Hm, help the human. Why can't we just kill him already?"

Austin sighed and said, "If you don't want to die by the Covenant, stay behind. But if you are willing to die for your people, the people you care about, you home, your country, then join me. We're going to destroy the Covenant Fleet with your weapons."

They heard that and the maid said, "Sir, they won't help him. None of them are moving."

The King said, "Let's see what he'll do about this situation."

Infinity looked outside and then the Ecumene's started to appear with their weapons out and then one said, "Human, here."

He tossed a Boltshot at him and Austin caught it and said, "Thanks."

They said, "Let's fight for what we think is right."

Austin smiled and yelled, "Follow me."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Infinity said, "Dad, look."

The King looked and saw that all of them started to move out and asked, "What did you do, Austin? You must have did something."

The maid looked at them and Infinity's bodyguards appeared and said, "It seems that he gave a speech about life and death and what they want to protect."

The King heard that and said, "Hm, now we definitely can't let him leave this planet."

Infinity smiled and asked, "Isn't it great? Our species that despises the humans, have decided to work with that human."

The King said, "It's not great at all, Infinity."

She heard that and said, "Huh? Why not?"

The King answered, "I have a better phrase for this, Infinity."

Infinity heard that and looked at him and the King said, "This is amazing. How can a human have so much influence on us human haters?"

The maid smiled and said, "He's gained my respect."

Infinity smiled and said, "Nice."

Gunshots started to occur and then they looked outside and then saw that they were close and said, "They started to move faster than anticipated. What are you going to do now, Austin?"

Void looked at him and said, "Yo human, what do you think of the enemy?"

Austin answered, "It seems that if you are in the sky, you'd get shot out of the sky. But if you were on the ground, they are weak."

Void said, "I was thinking the same thing. But isn't that odd though."

Austin said, "No, they are saving their best for last."

Void said, "Oh, you have a point."

Austin looked ahead and said, "Our destination is close. We're looking for a terminal near my ship that crashed."

Fate said, "So you are saying that we're going near the ship."

Austin answered, "Yes. It can't move, so we can't fly it out of here."

Fate said, "I see."

Void said, "You really want to leave this planet."

Austin said, "I wish to help humanity in this fight against the Covenant."

Fate said, "I bet that you do. But I don't think that the King will let you off so easily."

Void said, "Agreed."

Austin said, "I already know that. I was just with him."

Void said, "Damn, a rough first day back on your feet already."

Austin said, "Yep."

They appeared by the ship and then Austin said, "Look for a terminal. We need to activate it so the beams fly out to the ships above us. We need to destroy as many as possible."

They started looking for the terminal and then a Phantom appeared and then Austin yelled, "Take cover."

Void said, "I found the terminal."

Austin heard that and smiled and ran toward it and then everyone hid inside of the ship and Void looked at him and Austin appeared by the terminal and Void said, "I'll protect you, sir."

Austin said, "Sir, we made it to the first terminal."

The King said, "You really are surprisingly strong, Austin."

Austin said, "The codes, your majesty."

He said, "Call me Eos. But I'm really Bornstellar-Makes-Life-and-Death."

Austin said, "Just give me the codes."

Void heard that and Eos said, "Say my name."

Austin heard that and said, "Eos, please give me the codes."

Eos said, "Sure thing. They are sent to Void."

Void said, "5-H-3-E-4-7-E-7-D-D."

Austin typed it in and then the terminal turned blue and then the Covenant landed and Void yelled, "Attack."

Everyone appeared from the ship and started attacking the Covenant and they screamed then Austin put his left hand on the terminal and then the cannons went off and the beams flew out of them and everyone looked up and smiled and the Covenant saw that and was about to speak, but the Ecumene shot them before they could speak and then the beams hit the battlecruisers and Foko 'Raman asked, "What was that explosion?"

Yer Nuz said, "I don't know. But there seems to have been an explosion of some sort to the battlecruisers from behind us, in front of us, and both sides of us."

The crew members said, "We're going down. I repeat, we're going down."

Foko 'Raman heard that and asked, "What the hell are they planning?"

Eos said, "Austin, if you aim toward the CCS-class Destroyer, we might be able to activate the Gravity Well to bring the Covenant ships down. And we fight them on our turf."

Void said, "You heard him, right."

Foko 'Raman said, "Found you, human."

He turned it toward the CCS-class Destroyed and the beams moved over and destroyed more ships and Foko 'Raman said, "Shoot down at that location, now."

The 4 beams hit the ship and then it shook and Foko 'Raman grinned and Yer Nuz said, "Target acquired. Firing commencing. Boom."

The beam flew down and then Austin saw that and yelled, "Retreat."

Everyone started running and then the beam hit the ground and a massive explosion occurred and Void said, "Holy shit."

Fate said, "This is going to be a lot harder than we thought."

Austin said, "We're headed to the next one. Some of you need to stay here and protect the citizens of your world from the Covenant. If you find a huge creature that is about twice the size of that ship, toss a grenade in its mouth. That'll kill it. But make sure that when it blows, you aren't anywhere near it. It could be pretty deadly."

Everyone said, "Understood."


	4. Next Terminal

Void said, "Let's get to the next terminal, human."

Fate said, "Likewise."

Austin said, "Alright. We need a team. Because they might be sending people there as well."

Fate said, "True that. Half with us and half stay here."

They split up into two teams and then Austin said, "Alright, let's head to the second location."

Fate said, "Yep."

Harmony said, "It seems that we have a long way to go according to that map."

Austin said, "We're about 6 km away from our destination."

Fate said, "Close to it."

Harmony said, "He's right. 6 km is correct."

Void said, "You truly are smart."

Harmony asked, "Are you really good at reading maps?"

Austin answered, "Yes. We are currently at the UNSC Crash Site. We're heading here, to the Outskirts of Forevisicle. To the East. Meaning that we need to go left from here."

Harmony heard that and said, "You are right. You really are amazing with a map."

A Phantom appeared above them and then they stopped moving and then a Dustite appeared and then Void asked, "What the hell is that thing?"

The Dustite landed on the ground and it started to shake and Eos said, "It must be the Dustite. Be careful guys. That thing is dangerous."

Austin said, "I know."

He took his grenade out and then the Dustite looked at him and roared and Austin pulled the pin and threw it into its mouth and then said, "Run away from it."

The Phantom saw that they were running and smiled and then the grenade blew up and then so did the Dustite and the Phantom went out of control and the Kig Yar pilot jumped out and Austin shot it in the head and he collapsed and Void said, "Damn. Let's move now."

The Phantom crashed into the ground causing an explosion and then they ran passed it and Yer Nuz said, "The Phantom and Dustite that we sent to kill them were destroyed."

Foko 'Raman said, "Shit. I underestimated that human. Send in the cavalry."

Yer Nuz smiled and then said, "Yessir."

Yer Nuz switched frequencies and said, "Shi 'Rnama's team, go annihilate them."

Shi 'Rnama heard that and said, "Our turn. Let's go men. We're going to kill that human and whoever is working with him."

They entered 30 Phantoms and they took off and then Austin said, "We need to make sure that we don't get interrupted."

Void said, "So, what does a Commander get you?"

Austin answered, "Nothing, it's just a rank in the Navy."

Fate said, "Boring."

Harmony said, "Agreed."

Austin said, "Hm, we're getting closer."

Harmony said, "Of course we are."

Void said, "We've been getting closer ever since we started running."

Fate said, "I don't think that's what he meant."

Void heard that and asked, "What did you mean then?"

Austin answered, "Look up ahead."

Harmony said, "Oh, you're right."

Yer Nuz said, "I lost their location."

Austin looked up and said, "Hm, 30 Phantoms. That's going to be troublesome."

Void said, "Agreed."

Faith said, "Eh, 30 of them. That's not good at all."

Harmony said, "You are always like that."

Austin heard that and then an explosion occurred ahead of them and they stopped and Void said, "Split up to the sides."

They did and then Shi 'Rnama said, "There's nowhere to hide human. We will find you and then we will kill you."

Fate said, "Sir, get to the terminal. We'll hold them back."

Void said, "Yeah, it should be the exact same codes as the first one."

Harmony said, "We're counting on you, sir."

Yer Nuz looked at the radar and then said, "We lost them. They just went off of the grid."

Shi 'Rnama looked around and asked, "Where are they."

Austin charged toward the terminal and then Shi 'Rnama smiled and saw him and said, "There you are."

He started shooting at him and then Void yelled, "Fire."

Everyone started to appear and Shi 'Rnama saw that and said, "A trap. Shit."

They started shooting at the Phantoms and then Shi 'Rnama said, "Take care of them. I'll take care of the human."

Void heard that and then aimed at the front ship and then Shi 'Rnama flew away and then Austin turned his head and Shi 'Rnama smiled and turned the Phantom around in front of him and Austin sighed and then Void said, "Shit. That Phantom is faster than the others."

Shi 'Rnama stepped out of the Phantom and then Austin ran toward him and said, "Hello Sangheili."

Shi 'Rnama said, "Human. You've become a target of the Covenant. Just die already."

He said, "Hell no."

Shi 'Rnama sighed and then took off and had the Energy Sword out and then swung at him, but Austin slid underneath him and cut his leg with his knife and then stood up and then Shi 'Rnama growled and the Phantoms started to crash on to the ground and explosions occurred and Eos said, "Get to the terminal, Austin. You are losing time. I'm distracting the enemy with a jammer."

Austin heard that and jumped up and stabbed the neck of the Sangheili and Shi 'Rnama screamed and then Austin took the knife out and continued to stab him and then he collapsed and Austin took off toward the terminal and yelled, "Destroy the Phantom."

Void heard that and said, "You heard the man."

They started shooting at the last Phantom and they were about to fly off, but they lost control of the ship and Austin appeared in front of the terminal and activated it and then the cannons moved toward the destroyer and said, "Here we go. Go."

The beams flew up and then the entire ship started to shake and Yer Nuz said, "Our signals are being jammed. We can't find his current location. We don't even know if Shi 'Rnama made it or not."

Foko 'Raman said, "Get rid of that jammer. We need to succeed. Plus, whatever this beam is, it's going to kill us."

Yer Nuz said, "Everyone is working sir."

Foko 'Raman said, "OK. We don't have much time."

Austin looked at the terminal and said, "No caution sign yet. How much longer before that damn ship gets destroyed? Shit."

Void looked at him and then he turned his head and Void saw his eyes and said, "Oh my god."

Eos asked, "What's wrong?"

Void answered, "Humans aren't meant to activate the terminals."

Eos heard that and asked, "What makes you say that?"

Fate answered, "His eyes are changing slowly."

Infinity heard that and said, "You are going to turn him into a Promethean."

Austin yelled, "Come on."

The beam expanded and then Harmony said, "He's losing his mind."

Yer Nuz said, "Got it."

Foko 'Raman asked, "What do you have?"

Yer Nuz hit enter and said, "Alright, we're back. And Shi 'Rnama is dead, sir."

Foko 'Raman said, "Shit. You found, the human."

Yer Nuz nodded and shot at him and said, "It's begun."

Austin looked at the terminal and then sighed and ran away and Eos asked, "Are you ok?"

Austin answered, "Final terminal."

Void heard that and Faith said, "Are you ok, human?"

Austin heard that and answered, "Yes. Sorry about that. I'm fine. Final terminal."


	5. Final Terminal

They looked at Austin and then he started shaking his head and then Austin said, "We need half of you to stay here and fight to protect your people."

They heard that and looked at him and Void said, "Human, I'm going to have to ask you to stop."

Austin smiled and said, "Just because I'll turn into a Promethean, you are going to stop me. Hmph, I don't care. I'll help you out till I die."

They heard that and then he started running toward the third and final terminal. Harmony said, "There is no changing that man's mind."

Faith said, "He's one hell of a human."

Fate said, "We just have to follow him."

Austin looked behind him and saw that they were still splitting them up and then Eos said, "Human, do you really think that you should be using that terminal? You will turn into a Promethean."

Austin smiled and asked, "Are you worried about me as well?"

Eos answered, "No, my daughter is."

Austin said, "Oh, that's right. She loves me, doesn't she. Well now, I will use the final terminal and die if need be. Talk to you later."

Eos heard that and then they started running and Austin turned around and ran off again. Void looked at him and then Fate said, "It's no use in trying to stop him."

Faith looked at him and said, "Oh, this isn't his fate, Fate. He's willing to do anything for our survival."

Void said, "I know that already Faith, Fate. Why does he push himself to the limits?"

Austin answered, "I push myself to the limits because it is who I am. I'm a member of the UNSC, we always die doing the right thing. This is the right thing."

Harmony said, "Now that makes sense. He is the idiot that is going to protect us."

Austin smiled and said, "That's me. The idiot."

Everyone laughed and Austin said, "Let's move."

While they were running to the final terminal, Yer Nuz said, "We have a connection with the human down there."

Foko 'Raman said, "Thank you. Human from the UNSC Forseti of Justice. Do you copy?"

Austin heard that and asked, "Who are you?"

Foko 'Raman answered, "I'm the man that shot your ship out of the sky."

Austin said, "Oh, the Covenant leader that is after my head. Don't worry, I'll be dead soon."

Foko 'Raman asked, "What makes you think that? You are pissing me and my people off. Stop using those damn beam thingamajiggers."

Austin said, "Nah, if you are calling me, that means that your ship is in deep shit."

Everyone smiled and then Foko 'Raman said, "Damn, I really hate smart people. Especially you humans. Why don't you give up and let us kill you already?"

Austin answered, "Let's just say that I like it down here. And there is nothing that you can do to get me off of this planet."

Foko 'Raman asked, "Is that so?"

Austin answered, "Yes. Nothing at all can get me to move from this planet."

Void smiled and then Foko 'Raman said, "Then we'll just have to kidnap you."

Austin said, "I'd love to see you and your people try."

Foko 'Raman heard that and then Aurora said, "You really are insane."

Foko 'Raman said, "You will perish today."

Austin said, "No, you will perish today. Bye."

Foko 'Raman heard that and they turned their comms off for awhile and then Yer Nuz said, "We lost the connection. And there is no way that we could track him now. The Ecumene on this planet are protecting him."

Foko 'Raman asked, "Why are the enemies of humanity protecting a human? I wonder what trick he used to get them on his side."

Yer Nuz answered, "I believe that he protected the Princess of the Royal Family on this Forerunner planet. That is the reason why Harleris died. He was distracted by the Forerunners and the human shot him."

Foko 'Raman grinned and said, "Damn you, human. How much time before this ship gets chopped in half?"

Yer Nuz answered, "If he uses the beam thing again, we'll last only 5 seconds. Other than that, we'll have about 2 hours before it gets chopped in half."

Foko 'Raman said, "Two hours is enough for us to win this battle. That human doesn't stand a chance against an army of Covenant."

Yer Nuz said, "He's withstood everything that we sent at him so far."

Foko 'Raman said, "Oh, you're right. Let's have an ambush before they get to the third beam cannon thing."

Yer Nuz said, "Yessir."

A team of Covenant flew toward the final terminal and then Eos said, "If you plan on continuing, all you need is 5 seconds for the beam to destroy the ship, human. Just hold it till the terminal tells you that the target is destroyed."

Austin heard that and said, "See, I'll live after all."

Everyone laughed and said, "Let's move forward."

Eos smiled and said, "Well, good luck. And we'll talk to you later."

Austin said, "Agreed. Let's keep moving forward everyone. We're here to protect you Forerunners and myself of course, but mostly you guys. We should be arriving at the final terminal in about 10 minutes."

Everyone heard that and said, "Alright."

As soon as they got 50 seconds away from the terminal, the Covenant forces were already there and then Aurora asked, "Who is ready for one hell of a battle?"

Austin took his gun and aimed it at them and said, "Hell, let's stop talking and let the guns talk for us. Kill them all."

Everyone started shooting at them and the Covenant forces saw that and then they shot at the Ecumene group and then screams occurred from both sides and then Austin said, "Take cover."

Everyone heard that and then ran to the sides of the buildings and hid there and the Covenant forces saw that and then started walking around and the leader of the group, Xova 'Nalcam said, "Find and kill every single one of them."

They stepped out from behind cover and started shooting at them and then they all started collapsing and then Austin appeared behind Xova 'Nalcam and shot him in the back of his head and then yelled, "Charge forward."

Everyone started running toward the terminal and then searched for it and then Aurora asked, "Would this be the terminal?"

Austin answered, "Yes it is. If any Covenant ships appear, you know what to do. Shoot them down for your people that you care about. Now, let's do this everyone. Kill them all."

Austin typed in the codes and then put his hand on the terminal and then it activated and then the beam started to charge up and then a beam appeared and then it hit the ground 500 metres out and then Void said, "Human, you have about 15 seconds before it hits you. And that's the last terminal."

Austin said, "Fly away beam."

It took off and 9 seconds later, the beam hit the spaceship and then Foko 'Raman yelled, "Kill him. We only have 4 seconds left."

Yer Nuz said, "We don't know where the terminal is. We can't stop the attack if we don't know where it is."

Austin said, "3."

Everyone yelled, "Come on."

Foko 'Raman said, "We don't have time to think, Yer Nuz. Find him and kill him already."

Void said, "2."

Yer Nuz said, "Found him. Alright. Move faster."

Foko 'Raman laughed and then said, "Die human."

Fate said, "1."

Everyone saw the beam flying toward them and everyone started screaming and ran away and then Austin grinned and then put his second hand on the terminal and yelled, "Boom boom shakalaka. Hahahaha."

The beam stopped right beside him and then Austin saw that and then an explosion occurred out there in space and the other ships started getting pushed away and then Eos said, "Human, you did it. Now we can activate the Gravity Well."

Infinity smiled and Austin said, "That's good to know. We succeeded everyone. Let's go back to our homes and call it a day."

Aurora said, "Hell yeah."

Eos appeared by the switch and said, "Here we go."


	6. Next Commander Moves Out

Eos looked at the maid and said, "Veil, let's do this."

The maid, Veil said, "Understood sir."

Eos and Veil grabbed the switch and started to pull it down and then Infinity saw that and then saw sparks and then said, "Dad, there are sparks coming out of the switch."

Eos looked down and let go and Veil did as well and saw the sparks when the lever went back up and said, "Shit. We can't activate it from here. Meaning that Austin has one more terminal to use. And then this battle between the Covenant and us will be over till the next batch appears."

Infinity asked, "Why does it have to be him?"

Eos answered, "We created the terminals so we could turn the humans into Prometheans. And we succeeded in doing so. But now we're the ally of the humans and now we're about to kill him. Shitty way to show our alliance. Don't you think so, Infinity?"

Infinity nodded and then Eos said, "Austin, there is a little situation."

Austin said, "Oh dammit, your majesty. What the hell is wrong now?"

Eos answered, "The switch to activate the Gravity Well is broken. We need you to head underground and activate the terminal down there. And hold it till we give the ok. The only problem with that is that the underground is infested with the Flood."

Austin said, "Yippee. The Flood. We're going to need more weapons."

Void laughed and said, "Well, we got plenty of that for you."

Austin said, "The battle isn't over everyone. Protect your sectors and I'll head underground."

Fate said, "Not alone you aren't."

Void said, "We're on your side."

Harmony said, "Let's do this together."

Faith said, "We all lost our minds."

Aurora said, "Hell, we're on your side. And we're willing to die for you."

Eos smiled and said, "See that, you already got 5 friends."

Austin said, "You mean 6 friends."

Eos said, "Meaning me."

Austin said, "Hell no. Meaning your daughter."

Eos laughed and said, "You have a point. 6 out of thousands isn't that bad."

Austin said, "I know. Now give us the location of the 4th terminal."

Eos said, "Oh yeah, once we say 'It's done.' you guys better run for your lives. The Gravity Well works even underground."

Austin said, "Thank you for the warning this time. Let's get some more weapons and then head to the Underworld."

They smiled and Void said, "Stay here and make sure that none of the Covenant live to see another day."

They said, "Understood."

They ran toward the cache house and then the next ship that was in charge, Charger of Vengeance's CO, Shipmaster Bega 'Dadam said, "Shit, our main ship is destroyed. We need to contact the boss. But I don't want to get yelled at."

The boss heard that and asked, "Why don't you want to get yelled at, Dadam?"

Bega 'Dadam answered, "The CCC-Class Destroyer was destroyed by the human on this unknown Forerunner planet."

He heard that and said, "The Grave of Sentiment is destroyed."

Bega 'Dadam answered, "Yessir. A beam took out 5 of our ships. But we still have enough to kill them, sir."

He said, "Alright, Dadam. Make sure that they don't win this battle. You are the new leader of this operation. Have fun on your C-Class Battlecruiser."

Bega 'Dadam said, "Yessir."

The boss grinned and then said, "The Ecumene's are pissing me off. They are now an enemy as well."

Everyone heard that and his second-in-command, War Chieftain Abaddon asked, "Are you sure?"

He answered, "Yes I am."

Abaddon said, "Then we'll happily oblige to that command."

He smiled and then Abaddon asked, "Which Commander would you like to send next?"

He answered, "Send out Zox. He needs some action."

Abaddon said, "Yessir."

He turned around and then turned the terminal on and said, "Commander Zox, get a ship and get to a Forerunner planet and kill every Ecumene that you could find."

Zox heard that and then smiled and said, "About time I could get some action."

Zox walked over to the River of Grievances, a CCCS-Class Ultra Destroyer and said, "The end of the world is upon the universe."

The boss smiled and said, "Enjoy yourself Zox. Don't let anything get passed you."

Zox said, "I understand, sir. I'll obey that order. And kill everyone that disobeys the Covenant Empire."

He laughed and then said, "Let's go. Get moving."

Zox said, "Zlif, get us out of here."

Major Zlif said, "Yessir."

He started to fly the ship out of there and then back on G302.B92. Austin's group was in the cache house and then grabbed as many weapons as possible and then Phantoms appeared outside and dropped off Covenant forces and then Austin looked outside and Aurora said, "It seems that the enemy is waiting for us."

Void said, "Yep. We'll take them out on the roof. Fate, grab the Incineration Cannon. We'll use that to get passed them."

Fate smiled and lifted it up and Austin said, "Best position to use it is from above. You distract them with the Incineration Cannon thing, while they are distracted, the 5 of us will shoot them while they are looking at you. Or do you all want to be on the roof and jump down after killing everyone?"

Everyone said, "Well, we're all insane. So let's jump off of the building when we're done."

Austin said, "Good enough. Let's go."

They got to the roof and went into position.


	7. Getting Underground

As soon as they got into position, Fate said, "Tell me when. I'll light them up."

Austin said, "Understood. You guys ready for this."

Everyone answered, "Yes."

Austin said, "Then let a rip."

Fate started shot once at them and then a big explosion occurred and then they started shooting at them from the roof and the Covenant forces started to back off and General Grekan 'Vosum said, "Fall back everyone. We need to kill them here before they do anymore damage to our fleet up there."

Everyone started to run back behind the walls and Void said, "That worked well."

Fate said, "You really are fit to being a commander."

Aurora said, "That was fun."

Faith said, "Where do you get your brains?"

Harmony asked, "What do you plan on doing if we do win?"

Austin answered, "I wish to help out in the war against the Covenant. But I doubt that the King will let me go. Also, I bet that killing one of their Commanders have angered the boss. And has sent one of the bosses to kill the Ecumene along with humanity. So it seems that I'll be staying a little longer."

Everyone heard that and then needles started to appear and then they went down again and then Harmony said, "They found us."

Void said, "We noticed."

Austin said, "Now it's a do or die situation. We jump down and risk our lives for one hell of a battle. Or we stay here like assholes and wait for them to come out. The choice is up to you."

Everyone stood up and jumped off of the roof and charged toward them and started shooting at them and roared the entire time and Austin saw that and said, "They chose to fuck them up. Best answer to give."

Austin jumped down and landed on a Unggoy and shot him in the head and he collapsed and then Austin started shooting at the ones from behind them and Eos asked, "How are you doing?"

Austin answered, "We're attacking the Covenant in front of the armory. After we defeat them, we're heading to the underground railroad."

Eos said, "I see. You 6 really are doing well."

Austin said, "Of course we are. We plan on saving the Ecumene race."

Eos said, "Yeah, we know. And they already sent another Commander out to take out any Ecumene or human."

Austin said, "I thought so. Well, talk to you later. We're busy right now."

Eos said, "We know. Speak."

Infinity asked, "How are you feeling?"

Austin answered, "Good. You?"

Infinity answered, "I'm worried about you. Why do you push yourself to the limits?"

Austin heard that and answered, "I love protecting people. Even if you are my enemy. I will protect you if you are being attacked by someone you despise."

Infinity said, "But..."

Austin said, "But I might die, you say. Well, I die, I die doing what I love doing."

Infinity said, "Not acceptable. I will not accept your death. You will live. You will marry me. And we will live happily ever after."

Void heard that and Austin said, "Well now, I guess that I can't afford to die then."

Everyone laughed and then Infinity said, "It's not funny, Austin. I really do love you."

Austin said, "I know that, Infinity. But I really think that you should fall in love with someone in your own species."

Eos looked at her and then Infinity said, "I decide who I want to marry. And I choose you."

Austin said, "So your father has no say in this matter?"

Infinity answered, "Of course not, Austin. I am a soldier and he is a weakling."

Austin laughed and said, "You are so mean."

Infinity said, "Please don't die."

Austin said, "I'll try not to."

Faith looked at him and then Aurora shot the last one and said, "Let's start moving out."

Void said, "Yep, to the underground trail."

Austin said, "We gotta go now, talk to you later, Royal Family of Doom."

Infinity started crying and then Eos said, "Nicely said. Standing up for your old man now."

Austin said, "My father is dead. Goodbye as well."

He turned his comms unit off and then they took off and Void said, "What an interesting conversation that was?"

Harmony asked, "What do you plan on doing now?"

Fate said, "There's no hiding now."

Faith said, "He's going to make you marry her."

Aurora said, "Your fate has been sealed. And you might start liking her for all we know."

Austin looked at them and then said, "Ladies, I gotta say something to you because you are pissing me off right now. I am not going to marry her. I'm going to run as far away from this place as possible. I'll die on my own, so she won't have to marry me. When you guys return to your homes, I'll be running away for dear life. If I get caught, what'll happen to me?"

Void answered, "Marriage right away. No fiancee bullshit. It'll just go from, knowing you, to fucking you at night."

Aurora said, "Shut up. But the marriage part is correct. You'll be forced into a marriage that you don't want and you can't do a damn thing about it."

Austin screeched and said, "Fiancee is better. Definitely a lot better."

They laughed and said, "We agree."

They looked on the map on Austin's terminal and Void said, "The door to the underground passage is 60 metres in front of us."

Austin said, "60 metres, huh. All I see is buildings. Unless it is underneath that building in front of us."

They heard that and looked at it and then said, "Let's see what we got here then."

They walked toward the red dot and then appeared by the building and Void knocked on the door and then a girl opened it and asked, "Is there something the matter?"

Void answered, "There is a underground passage in this house. Do you mind if we look around for it?"

She answered, "Sure thing. Go ahead."

They entered the place and then Austin stopped and looked down and lifted the carpet up and Aurora asked, "Is that the passage to the underground trail?"

Austin answered, "Who knows? Let's find out. Uh, ma'am."

She heard that and looked at him and Austin asked, "Do you have any flashlights?"

She answered, "Yeah, lots of them."

Austin said, "We're going to need 5 of them."

She said, "But there are 6 of you here."

Austin said, "5 flashlights please."

She said, "OK."

She brought out 5 flashlights from her closet and they checked if they worked and then said, "Good enough. Thank you for helping us out."

Austin opened up the door and they jumped down and aimed the light everywhere.


	8. The Gravity Well Activates

In the underground trail of G302.B92, it was the darkest place to be on the planet. Void asked, "Are you sure that you want to do this, Austin? You don't have to continue."

Austin said, "Void, I'm sure about this. By the way, do comms even work down here?"

Faith answered, "Nope. Nothing works except for our bodies, flashlights, and guns."

Austin said, "Good enough. We're down here today to save the Ecumene race from these bastards."

Fate said, "Our fates are in your hands, Austin."

Austin said, "I know."

They all heard screeches from the Flood and said, "Oh shit. We're getting close to the enemy. Should have brought armor down here to protect our bodies from turning into one of them. Well, we are all down here for the same reason. Why not give it our all."

The Flood started to appear and then Aurora said, "Fire."

They started shooting at the Flood and while they were heading toward the terminal down there, a Jiralhanae Ultra Ceccais appeared at the first terminal and where the most Ecumene were at and then said, "Kill them all."

Rays said, "Hm, they are finally here after waiting for awhile. Let's take them out for our people."

They started shooting at each other and then Cessais hid behind the UNSC Forseti of Justice and said, "Let's see how they react to what happens next. Taking out the mothership will cost you. Even though it already cost you."

Comet said, "Hm, it seems that there is one hiding. Sniper."

The sniper smiled and aimed it at the other end of the UNSC Forseti of Justice and said, "I'm in position waiting for him to appear."

Rays said, "Good."

The Ecumene's started hiding from the them and they said, "Sir, they are retreating."

Cessais smiled and said, "Good. Now it's my turn."

Rays smiled and then Cessais walked out from behind the UNSC Forseti of Justice and the sniper smiled and pulled the trigger and the bullet flew right through his head, killing him and everyone saw that and said, "Oh shit. Dadam, we have a situation."

Bega 'Dadam asked, "What is it?"

A Sangheili soldier answered, "They just killed Cessais."

Bega 'Dadam grinned and said, "Don't let them have their way. They are a small force like you."

They said, "No, they have a lot more people than us. We counted about 50 guys here. But none of them were the Human that we're after, sir."

Bega 'Dadam said, "Kill the Ecumene. Those are also orders from the boss."

The Jiralhanae soldier said, "With pleasure. We'll take them out."

Bega 'Dadam said, "Good. What's our situation with Ziwip's group."

Unggoy Major Yilis answered, "They just landed in the second location. And they seem to be under heavy fire as well. Come in Yilis. Speak to us about the situation."

Unggoy Ultra Ziwip said, "The situation down here is the same as at the first terminal that was activated. A huge amount of Ecumene here to kick our ass. 25 of them."

Yilis said, "We can't afford failure."

Bega 'Dadam said, "Make sure that you don't let anyone survive."

Ziwip said, "Understood sir. We're on our way to victory for you."

A sniper appeared out of nowhere and Ziwip said, "Kill the..."

A bullet hit her head and Ziwip collapsed and everyone saw that and fell back a little and the Ecumene yelled, "They are falling back. Advance now. We can't allow the Covenant to take over our planet."

Everyone started to appear and shot at them and the sniper shot another 6 Covenant soldiers and then the last soldier said, "Shit. They are insane. We shouldn't underestimate the Ecumene."

Bega 'Dadam asked, "Why do you say that? You have a group with you. And why isn't Ziwip speaking?"

The soldier answered, "She's dead. Sniped right in between the eyes. A perfect bullseye. There sniper is strong. I am the only one left. I need reinforcements."

Bega 'Dadam said, "I see. Well, I am in charge now. Send in more people. Send in the Dustite Anuleket. I'm getting pissed off. How about our third squad out there by the third terminal that was activated."

Yilis said, "Sewidi Wodu Bedmu, your situation."

Mgalekgolo Sewidi Wodu Bedmu said, "Not that good. All of my men are dead. But they can't seem to figure out how to kill me. Hahahaha."

Aeon said, "Hm, maybe we should do this."

She took out a Pulse Grenade (Grenade) and said, "Let's see if this works. And I really hope that it does because we're up shits creek here. We already lost 5 people. Toss your Pulse Grenades out there."

Sewidi Wodu Bedmu heard that and said, "Oh come on. What are they all planning to do?"

10 of them took out a Pulse Grenade and then said, "Here we go. Let a rip."

They tossed the Pulse Grenades at the Mgalekgolo and then as soon as they landed, they were all in the same location and they blew up and Sewidi Wodu Bedmu walked right into the pulses and they exploded and Sewidi Wodu Bedmu screamed and then collapsed afterwards and then Aeon said, "It's a good thing that I found this Sticky Grenade (Grenade) on the UNSC Forseti of Justice. It'll be helpful indeed."

She ran over to the Mgalekgolo and then placed it on the vulnerable part of the Mgalekgolo and then ran away and then it blew up and said, "I just made sure that it was dead. And now, it is currently dead."

Everyone started cheering and then back into the Underground Flood Base. Austin said, "We're about 200 metres away from the terminal to activate the Gravity Well."

Void said, "That's good."

Harmony said, "Well, we're running out of ammo."

Aurora said, "Well, you are. I'm good."

Fate said, "She always runs out of ammo. But who cares about that right now."

Austin saved Aurora and Aurora said, "Thanks."

Austin said, "No problem."

Faith asked, "Do you think that there is a warning on this terminal?"

Austin said, "There better be. If it doesn't, then we run out of here for our lives."

Aurora said, "Or we could die down here."

Austin said, "That's not an option."

Harmony said, "Damn right that's not an option."

Void said, "We're not dying here today, Aurora. Let's move fast. And we will succeed."

While they were running to the terminal still, back to the second terminal activation sight. Anuleket appeared along with his team and Yilis said, "Kill anything in your way."

The sniper started shooting at the Dustite and then it roared at them and asked, "What did the Human say about defeating these things? Take care of the minions sniper."

The sniper said, "Understood."

She started sniping them and after 6 shots, she reloaded the weapon and then Destiny smiled and said, "I remember. Toss a grenade in its mouth."

Anuleket swung at them, but they jumped back and the buildings that were next to him were completely demolished killing 5 Ecumene. Destiny grabbed a grenade from one of the Covenant corpses and then the sniper protected her and then ran back a little and they started shooting at the Dustite and then it roared again and Destiny smiled and said, "Farewell Dustite."

She tossed the grenade at its mouth and it went in just before it closed up and Destiny yelled, "Retreat."

They started running away and then the Covenant forces heard that and the sniper packed up and ran into the building and then the Covenant forces laughed and said, "They are retreating because of the big bad beast, sir."

Bega 'Dadam laughed and said, "That's the way we win this war."

A soldier said, "Well, we're just doing our..."

Anuleket blew up and all of the acid inside of that one caught every Covenant soldier near it and their skin started to deteriorate and they started screaming and then Destiny said, "It's safe and let's finish them off."

They shot the rest of them and then back at the first terminal activation, all of the Covenant forces have fallen. Yilis said, "Sir, we just lost all communications with all of our people on the ground."

Bega 'Dadam asked, "Didn't we scare them?"

Yilis answered, "Yes, that was because the forces didn't see the grenade go down its throat."

Bega 'Dadam grinned and said, "We already lost too much. We can't afford to lose anymore."

The boss heard that and asked, "Why?"

Bega 'Dadam answered, "We are losing against the Ecumene. We can't locate the Human on any of the 3 terminal activation sites."

The boss said, "I'm the great Alpha Omega Shene 'Kogram is not allowing failure."

Abaddon screeched and said, "You pissed the boss off."

Bega 'Dadam said, "I apologise. We'll send in more people."

Shene 'Kogram said, "You better bring me his body alive. I want him alive."

Bega 'Dadam said, "Yessir. Send in the second Commander."

Shene 'Kogram heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Bega 'Dadam answered, "The Commander that you sent to defeat the UNSC Forseti of Justice, Harleris, took an extra Commander with him because he knew that trouble would brew."

Shene 'Kogram said, "Don't. Put him on a shuttle and send him back to base now."

Bega 'Dadam said, "But we need her strength."

Shene 'Kogram asked, "Are you disobeying a direct order?"

Bega 'Dadam said, "Son of a bitch. Alright, send her back."

Yilis said, "Shuttle of Death, head back to base."

Commander Maxa 'Nudam said, "Sure thing."

She smiled and said to herself, "I need to get to Sanghelios."

Yilis said, "The shuttle holding the Commander is headed back to base, sir."

Shene 'Kogram said, "Good. Now send in everyone. We need him alive. I have questions that I need answered."

Bega 'Dadam said, "Understood. Send em' all out."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Back underground, they appeared in front of the terminal and Austin said, "Harmony, here. You are running out of ammo, right?"

Harmony answered, "Yes. But what about you?"

Austin answered, "I need to concentrate with the terminal. So you guys are going to have to keep the Flood off of my ass."

Void said, "We got your back, Austin. Just do your job and we'll do ours."

Austin said, "Yep."

Harmony grabbed his Boltshot and then Austin said, "Here we go."

Austin put his two hands on the terminal and then looked at the side and said, "Activation started. Oh, it's faster than the other 3. Warning, Gravity Well will squash anyone or anything under the ground. So once activated, run."

Void said, "Now we know."

Austin said, "I'm not done yet."

Void said, "Sorry."

Austin said, "You have 5 minutes to escape."

They heard that and Aurora said, "It took us 30 minutes to get here."

Austin looked up and said, "I have a bad feeling out there. They sent a lot of Covenant forces at them."

The terminal started to beep and then Austin looked and said, "100%. It's online. Run!"

They said, "Oh shit."

They started to run out of the underground sewers and then from the castle, Eos looked above and saw all of the Covenant vessels appearing and then said, "The Gravity Well is activated. He saved our ass. Now he just has 5 minutes to get the hell above ground."

Infinity said, "Dad, why are you always putting him in danger?"

Eos answered, "Trust. You need trust. Tell everyone in town to gear up. We go to war with the Covenant."

4 minutes and 55 seconds later, they were at the ladder and Austin yelled, "Climb up already. Faster. We only have 5 seconds to go."

Each person took a second to get up and as soon as Austin got up, they closed the hatch immediately and Void said, "Do not open this hatch by any means."

The citizen said, "Yessir."

They walked outside and saw all of the ships appearing and said, "Holy shit. That's a lot of vessels. We're going to need to gear up again. It's not over till every last one is dead. Let's do this."


	9. The Flood Returns to the Surface

While the Ecumene and Austin ran to the armory again, far away from Forevisicle, Bega 'Dadam and the rest of his crew that survived the crash appeared to make a base. Bega 'Dadam said, "This is an insane thing to do. But we are left no other choice because we're stuck here."

His second-in-command, General Grada 'Vusum said, "Agreed. Plus, we can't contact any of our people while the gravity controls are online. They'll just get sucked into this planet like us."

Bega 'Dadam said, "You're right. We need to kill them and get to one of their ships. We take off in one and we get back to base."

Grada 'Vusum said, "Alright, how do you plan on doing it?"

Bega 'Dadam answered, "We lost a lot of people to get here. So, we'll need to send a small group of soldiers to get there."

Grada 'Vusum said, "A small team, huh? Who would fit that bill?"

Bega 'Dadam answered, "Have General Rtypo 'Kolcamai and his team head into the city and kill them all."

Grada 'Vusum said, "Yessir."

He walked over to Rtypo 'Kolcamai's tent and said, "General 'Kolcamai, get your team ready. You'll be invading the city now."

Rtypo 'Kolcamai heard that and said, "Understood. Let's go everyone. Gear up. We're heading into enemy territory to kill everything."

Everyone started cheering and gears up and started charging out of the base that they created in a short amount of time. While they were running, back in the armory, Void said, "We need to gear up. I believe that they are preparing an assault on the city soon."

Harmony said, "Agreed. You can just sense it in the air."

Austin picked up a LightRifle and a Scattershot. He picked up enough ammo for a huge battle and said, "We need to contact the rest of the Ecumene so they can rendezvous with us at the middle of the city."

Void said, "We agree. We need all the people that we can get against them. It won't take us long to get there."

Harmony said, "That's because we're here close to the middle of the city."

Austin said, "Good."

Everyone started running out of the armory and Eos said, "You need something from us."

Austin answered, "Yeah. We need everyone in the middle of the city. We need to prepare for an attack."

Void said, "The enemy ships are down. And are planning an attack on our people."

Infinity looked outside and said, "The ships are still falling."

Harmony said, "Yes. And more men are coming from each of the ships. Whoever survives the fall will be attacking us soon. There's no doubt about that."

Eos said, "It seems that they'll be arriving from the middle lane. Is that why you chose the middle of the city, Human?"

Austin sighed and answered, "Yes. It's the best place for an ambush. We'll just need to evacuate everyone within the city."

Eos heard that and said, "And put them where exactly. There isn't any safe place for them."

Everyone looked at each other and then answered, "The castle is the only safe place. Gather everyone within the castle. We'll end the threat. We will not fail."

Eos heard that and then said, "Shit. You are making us work more than I want to, Human."

Void said, "Not only him, your majesty. Thanks to him, we're free to kill these bastards for making us go down to that hell hole with the Flood."

The citizen from the house with the Flood ran out and Austin saw that and said, "That's the citizen from that house where the entrance was."

Void said, "It can't be."

Harmony looked at the citizen and the citizen appeared in front of them and said, "They broke through the door."

Austin said, "Shit."

Eos asked, "What's wrong?"

Harmony answered, "The Flood are on the loose. Keep everyone inside their houses."

Eos yelled, "Which one is it? Evacuate? Or keep them indoors?"

Austin answered, "Indoors. The Flood are escaping from the Underground Flood Zone."

Eos grinned and said, "All of that work to keep them hidden is all for nothing. Goddammit. Kill them all. All soldiers, get to the middle of the city immediately. It's an emergency. Code Red. The Flood have escaped to the surface."

Everyone that was protecting the 3 terminals looked at each other and started charging back to the middle of the city. Void said, "Get to a safe place. This place is no longer safe anymore."

Austin looked around and said, "They really are fast."

Void grinned and said, "They got Combat Forms. Carriers. Infections. Stalkers. Ranged. And Tanks."

The citizen started running away again and an Infection appeared in front of her and she screamed and Austin turned around and as soon as the Infection Form jumped up to turn her into one of them, Austin shot the Infection Form and it blew up before it could infect her. Austin yelled, "We need backup and now."

Harmony said, "We're surrounded by the Flood."

Void said, "Were there two entrances to the Underground Flood Zone."

Eos answered, "There shouldn't be two. I only remember hearing about 1 of them from my father."

Austin said, "Fire."

The 3 of them started shooting at the Flood and said, "We're not dying today."


	10. Flood vs EcumeneAustin vs Covenant

As the 3 of them were firing at the Flood, Infinity asked, "How many Flood are out there?"

Austin answered, "A lot. And they just keep coming from every direction. Anyone that is available, get to the center of this city. We are outnumbered 1 to 500."

Void said, "Listen to him. We're under attack. And the Flood are coming through unknown passages."

Harmony said, "Let's move people. It's three against an army."

As an Infection Form appeared before Void, Austin shot it before it attached itself to Void. Void said, "Thanks."

Austin said, "No one is dying here today."

Harmony said, "Your damn right nobody's dying here today."

They continued firing at the Flood one after another. Austin shot them one at a time with his Boltshot and Austin turned around and saved Harmony from getting hit by an Infection Form. An Ecumene Combat Form appeared and then Harmony grunted and shot at it and then Infinity grunted and as they were firing at the Flood, Aurora appeared by the missile plant. Aurora said, "Your majesty, do you mind if I use the Vester Missiles?"

Eos answered, "Yes I do mind. They will destroy the capital. Kill thousands."

Austin asked, "What if we weaken the blast radius? Then would you change your mind?"

Eos answered, "Our missiles don't work like that, Human."

Austin said, "I see."

Aurora asked, "What about the Silver Missiles? We need to do something."

Eos said, "All citizens available for battle and that isn't protecting the entrances of the capital, head to the center of the capital and help the Human, Void, and Harmony fight the neverending Flood threat."

Everyone heard that and then started gearing up for one hell of a battle and then Austin reloaded his Boltshot. He kept firing at the Flood. Void reloaded his Scattershot and then continued firing directly afterwards. Harmony reloaded her LightRifle and then kept firing directly afterwards. As the Ecumene started running toward the center of the capital, Eos said, "A total of 250 Ecumene are headed to your location. Is that enough?"

Austin answered, "It's better than 3."

An Ecumene known as Divinity said, "It seems that there really is a horde of Flood out here."

Divinity started firing at the Flood from afar and then some of the Flood turned around running toward her and Divinity said, "That's right. Come to me."

Void said, "It's good to hear your voice, Divinity."

Divinity said, "Well, the Flood is an enemy of everyone in the universe. So why not?"

Harmony said, "So entirely true."

Austin launched a Pulse Grenade back and then said, "We're not dying here today."

The Flood went down by at least 10 and they kept going. From every direction, the Ecumene started firing at the Flood and then Void said, "I only got one clip left after this one."

Harmony said, "Me as well."

Austin said, "Likewise. We're in some deep shit here."

Infinity heard that and then Aurora said, "Sir, we need to fire the missiles."

Eos said, "Nope. You'll kill your own allies."

Aurora asked, "What about at the location of Covenant that survived the crash?"

Eos said, "That sounds good."

Veil said, "They are camped at 37 degrees North, 84 degrees West."

Aurora heard that and placed the coordinates down in the terminal and then Eos said, "When you have it all down, tell me."

Aurora said, "Done."

Eos said, "That was fast."

Aurora said, "I work these stations."

Eos said, "That's right. Fire."

Aurora pressed the red button and then a Vester Missile flew toward the Covenant Camp. Eos asked, "Do you have the camera's where they are located, Veil?"

Veil answered, "Yessir."

Eos smiled and then saw them marching toward Forevisicle and then Infinity said, "We aren't falling today."

Veil said, "You're damn right we aren't falling today."

Eos smiled and then as the missile was flying toward the camp, Bega 'Dadam said, "Let's see. If Rtypo 'Kolcamai does his job correctly, then we should be able to pull off a major victory."

Grada 'Vusum asked, "What if he fails?"

Bega 'Dadam answered, "Then we'll have to think up a new plan."

The alarm started going off and then a Unggoy appeared saying, "Sir, a missile is headed this way."

Grada 'Vusum said, "They are good."

Bega 'Dadam said, "Goddammit. We fucked up this time. Is Rtypo 'Kolcamai far enough away from the blast of this missile?"

He answered, "Nope."

5 seconds later, an explosion occurred and Aurora said, "Direct hit."

Eos said, "Nice work."

20 minutes later, the Flood were eliminated immediately. And everyone went back to living their daily lives. Eos said, "Human, Void, and Harmony, you did good holding in there."

Void said, "We barely survived. We were lucky that we had a sword with us."

Harmony said, "Agreed. Cole is better with a sword than with a gun."

Void said, "So entirely true."

Austin said, "Well, I do my best in everything after all."

Eos said, "Well, G302.B92 is safe once again. Thanks to everyone's efforts."

Everyone started cheering and then Austin said, "Yep."

While they were talking, a shadow appears within distance of the planet G302.B92.


End file.
